Absolutely Adorable
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo watches Lucy for the day.


**Title: Absolutely Adorable**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Always wanted to a short one short of Jo and Lucy Messer. This would take place about early on in Season 7.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>-November, 2010-<p>

Today was not going well for Lindsay Messer; first Lucy's nanny called in sick, Danny's mother was out town, and she couldn't get a last minute baby sitter so she had to bring Lucy with her. Problem was both Danny and Hawkes were at an early morning crime scene in which she would help with processing evidence, when they arrived back at the lab. Mac who had been at the crime scene was now in an all-important meeting with Chief Sinclair, so he couldn't help either.

While carrying twenty-month year old, Lucy, Lindsay continued to fret at the crime lab; however, when she reached the 35th floor her worries dissipated. She remembered Lucy hadn't met Jo and knew Lucy would instantly love her.

With a big smile on her face, but still a little nervous, she went over to the office she shared with Jo.

Lindsay gently knocking on the glass door Jo looked up. Putting down her pen she said, "Hey Lindsay, what's up?"

Lindsay put Lucy down who immediately hid behind her mom and Lindsay continued, "Jo I need favor from you."

Jo nodded, "Sure anything."

"Could you watch Lucy for a few hours? Her nanny called in sick and Danny's mother is out of town and I have not been able to find anyone else. Normally Mac would but he is in a meeting and…"

"Whoa Lindsay, slow down and yes I will watch Lucy."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief. Putting down Lucy and bag of items she bent down to Lucy's level and said, "Lucy my darling, can you say hi to Auntie Jo?"

Lucy who was normally rambunctious suddenly felt shy and didn't talk. Jo kneeled to Lucy's level and said in a gentle voice, "Hi Lucy it's nice to meet you."

Lucy came out a little and said in tiny voice, "Hewo Auntie Jo."

After getting the introductions taken care of, Lindsay briefed Jo on Lucy's routine before getting a page signaling that she was needed to help with the case. Before taking off Lindsay kneel down to Lucy's level and said, "Be a good girl for Auntie Jo, okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay mommy."

With that Lindsay gave Lucy a kiss and was off to the labs.

For the rest of the day Lucy was also able to visit her godfather which cheered him up greatly.

-x-

Several hours later Lindsay and Danny had solved the case and had the paperwork on Mac's desk. They headed over to Jo's office to pick up Lucy and when they got there they saw a heartwarming sight: Jo was sitting on the couch reading to Lucy, who was snuggled into Jo's side.

Danny leaned over and whispered to Lindsay, "Looks like Jo has a new fan."

Lindsay smiled and nodded; both of them went in and when Jo heard footsteps and the door open she looked up, "Hey Lucy, look whose here."

Lucy looked up and grinned and said, "Hi mommy, hi daddy."

Danny walked over and knelt down to pick up Lucy, "Hey Baby Girl did you have fun with Auntie Jo today?"

Lucy nodded vigorously only to let out a big yawn. Danny stood up and added, "I think it is past someone's bedtime."

Lindsay brushed a strand of Lucy's hair out of the way before turning to Jo, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Jo smiled and answered, "No, no she is absolutely adorable and we had fun. After she ate her dinner, she asked nicely if I could her read a story.

Jo then stood up to stretch and when she heard a little voice ask, "Mommy, daddy, may I spwend time with Auntie Jo again?"

Lindsay who now had Lucy's stuff packed away and ready to go looked at her daughter and co-worker, "Well sweetie it depends if Auntie Jo is free or not."

Jo then added, "Lindsay, Danny whenever you need a sitter let me know and I will be glad to help."

Danny and Lindsay were speechless. Danny then whispered to Lucy, "Hear that Baby Girl? What do you say?"

Lucy only nodded as her eyelids were drooping and said in a low voice, "Thwank you Auntie Jo."

Jo smiled and gave Lucy a gentle back rub and replied, "You're welcome sweet pea."

Lindsay added, "Thanks again Jo for your help."

Jo replied, "Not a problem, you and Danny have a good night."

Lindsay and Danny headed home with Lucy now fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Absolutely Adorable". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
